The present invention generally relates to a safety device for a line printer, and more particularly to a hammer drive safety device suitable for use in the printer.
It is apparent to those skilled in the art that hammer driving solenoids tend to be damaged or destroyed by burning out if a current flows through any of solenoid continuously over a predetermined period of time.
In order to prevent such an accident, there has been proposed a provision of fuses connected in series with the respective solenoids so that they cut out the solenoids from a power source in the event of such an abnormal operation thereof. However, the provision of fuses requires a large space and time consuming works resulting in an extremely high cost.